Madeline in Tahiti
Madeline in Tahiti '''is the third Madeline film. The film was produced between 2005 and 2007 but wasn't released publicly until the early 2010s. Summary Miss Clavel, the girls, and Pepito go to Tahiti on a vacation for Miss Clavel. Plot Miss Clavel and the girls go take a walk. During the walk, Miss Clavel's sinuses start to act up. Back at the Old House, Miss Clavel voices how she dislikes the cold winters of Paris and that she is contemplating retirement, to the horror of the girls and Pepito. Madeline voices how they must not let Miss Clavel retire as it will be a disaster. Pepito offers to help her prevent Miss Clavel retiring. When Madeline asks him how, Pepito leaves to go get the source of his idea. When he comes back, he starts riding a board on the fence. Madeline asks him what he's doing and he tells her that he's surfing. Madeline asks him "What does that have to do with anything?" Miss Clavel tells him to be careful as he might harm her rose bushes, which he agrees to. Pepito explains that he read about surfing in a magazine that said it is a popular sport in Tahiti. The natives go surfing every day because the water is so warm, which is believed to be because of a fire goddess named Pele. Madeline decides it is perfect for Miss Clavel. The girls imagine a fantastic vacation in Tahiti where everyone is swimming, surfing, building sandcastles, and watching the sunset together. Madeline thinks it's a wonderful plan, but asks how they will get Miss Clavel to Tahiti. Pepito is still working on that and as he is showing the girls how to "hang ten," he slips and falls to the ground, ruining Miss Clavel's favorite rose bush. Pepito begs Madeline not to say anything about it, believing that she won't notice it. Madeline asks for the other girls' opinions, who all agree with Pepito. Pepito thanks everyone for not saying anything and promises to help make sure Miss Clavel doesn't retire. While doing the shopping, Nicole notices a newspaper which explains that Professor Borea, a volantic scientist from Tahiti is arriving that day in Paris for an international conference at the Ministry of Science. Madeline plans to go with Genevieve to the Ministry so she can talk to the professor while the rest of the girls finish shopping. When they get there, Madeline sees the professor leaving and tries to talk to him, but he interrupts her and states that he is late for a meeting at the university, so he must go now. However, he leaves his briefcase on top of his car and, as he drives away, it falls off and into Madeline's hands. Suddenly, a man with a scar on his chin grabs it. Madeline demands that he return it. The thief retorts "And who's gonna make me? You? Go play with your dolls kid." Madeline retorts that she'll show him what a kid can do and gives chase. Madeline sicks Genevieve on the Scar-faced Man who drops the briefcase and runs away. Madeline gets it just as the gendarmes arrive. The gendarme tells her to stop and hand over the briefcase. Later at the police station, Madeline is lamenting "I can't believe they let him get away Genevieve." The Minister of Science arrives with the briefcase and introduces himself to Madeline. He thanks Madeline for rescuing the briefcase and says the professor is very relieved that it is safe. He whispers that the briefcase has important secrets that could put nations into great danger if put into the wrong hands. He knows about the scar-faced man and calls them both modest heroes. Madeline is rewarded with reward money, but she refuses to accept it just because she did the right thing. When asked if there is something he could do in return, she explains how she wants to talk to the professor about Tahiti and how she wants to take Miss Clavel there someday. The minister says he will see what he can do and thanks her again before leaving. Miss Clavel arrives, relieved to see that Madeline is all right. The three then set off for home. Back at the Old House, Madeline tells Pepito and the other girls about how she and Genevieve stopped the scar-faced man, calling her the real hero for causing the man to fall over. Pepito says he would have made Gordo, a snake, bite the scar-faced man. He claims that Gordo is trained to bite, frightening the other girls, except Madeline. She explains that Gordo is harmless and that Pepito made it up to scare them, but she knows him too well, which Pepito agrees with. Nona sees a car pull up and see the minister and the professor step out. They introduce themselves to Miss Clavel and step inside. Unbeknownst to them, the scar-faced man climbs over the fence to the yard of the Old House, knocking Pepito's board onto the rose bush and ruining it. He spies in the window as the professor apologizes for his rudeness and thanks Madeline for what she did. Madeline remains modest about what she did, but the minister explains that sometimes, being modest is rewarded. He explains that Madeline's reward would be for Miss Clavel to go to Tahiti on a vacation, along with all the girls, as long as they can be ready by tomorrow. Everyone excitedly agrees. The scar-faced man finds his torn hat and leaves, ruining two more rose bushes in the process. The minister and the professor bid their farewells and leave. As Miss Clavel is going back inside, she notices the ruined rose bushes. As Pepito is asking Madeline to ask Miss Clavel if he can come along, she confronts him about the bushes. He apologizes and explains that he didn't think she would notice because of how minor the damage was, but she says it is impossible not to notice and sends him home. Madeline defends Pepito and Miss Clavel expresses disappointment in her for not saying anything about it. As Pepito slunks home, he sees a taxi pull up to his house and watches as the scar-faced man gets in. He realizes that Madeline is in danger. He wants to tell Miss Clavel, but thinks nobody would believe him, so he plans to find a way to save Madeline himself. The next day, the girls, Miss Clavel, Geveineve and the professor all set sail. As the other girls express joy and enjoy themselves, Madeline is grounded and will be confined to her for the first week of vacation. Meanwhile, on another part of the ship, the scar-faced man covers up his scar so nobody will recognize him. Something is delivered to Madeline, which is revealed to be Pepito and Gordo, who have stowaway onboard. He explains that the scar-faced man is on the ship too and that he was spying on them and that he ruined Miss Clavel's bushes. Madeline doesn't believe him and says she must tell Miss Clavel. Nicole defends Pepito with the fact that they know about Tahiti because of his plan. Nona decides they should all vote and all the other girls vote for him to stay. After gathering food for Pepito and Gordo, Chloe notices Miss Clavel coming back and they all scramble to their beds. Miss Clavel smells food, but Nicole covers by saying Genevieve needs to eat too. As Miss Clavel says her goodnights and turns out the light, Gordo escapes from the room. When the professor leaves the room, the scar-faced man tries to break in, only to find Gordo on his hat. He screams and runs away, leaving his hat and picks behind. As the girls and Pepito go to search for Gordo, Pepito notices that the hat is from the scar-faced man and points out Gordo's bite marks. Madeline doesn't believe it and they all continue searching. While the professor and Miss Clavel are dining, Gordo slithers across the switches and all the lights go out. The next morning, all of the girls cannot find the joy they had the day before due to the bad conditions on the ship. They all worry about being sent back to Paris when they find Gordo and also the fact that Pepito has stowaway. Madeline and Pepito have a brief spat about Gordo being on board before Danielle (unintentionally) finds him. At last, they arrive at Tahiti and notice divers. The professor explains that they are searching for natural treasures, such as pearls. He has a son who will tell them all about Tahiti. Madeline asks if they will even learn about Pele. The professor chuckles and says they will, but it's only a superstition. Everyone arrives at the Hotel Maura, the professor's favorite place to stay. As someone is unloading the luggage, he accidentally drops the box that has Pepito in it and Miss Clavel is shocked to see Pepito in it. She demands to know what he is doing here. He tries to explain himself, but Miss Clavel doesn't believe him because nobody had seen the scar-faced man. She is once again disappointed in Madeline, believing that she had let Pepito come along without her permission. Before Madeline can say anything, Miss Clavel says they shall discuss it later and everyone heads inside. Outside the hotel, the scar-faced man is in a car with two henchmen. He gets a new set of picks and also explains how they will make the volcano erupt that their command and steal from all the pearl shops when the town is evacuated. Back in the hotel, Pepito has to share a room with Madeline and Danielle, which Madeline believes is punishment for letting him stow away. She reminds Danielle of the fact that she voted for him to stay. Danielle states that it was before Gordo got loose. Miss Clavel enters the room and tells Pepito that she had just gotten off the phone with his parents who claimed that Pepito said that he had permission from Miss Clavel to come along. Pepito says that he knows he was wrong, but he had to protect Madeline, which Miss Clavel still doesn't believe. She also says for him to enjoy his stay because when his parents arrive to get him, he will be grounded for life. As for Madeline, she will be grounded to her room during Spring Vacation for her part in this. After she leaves, Pepito apologizes to Madeline for getting her in trouble and says that they better start surfing since they don't have much time left. Madeline just glares in annoyance at him. The three leave their room in their swimsuits and on their way to the beach, meet the professor at his room, who joins them and says that his son will be there with his surfboard. Once out of sight, the scar-faced man peeks out and starts picking at the front door with his tools. On the beach, the professor introduces everyone to his son, Taro. His real name is Sam, but he likes the name "Taro" because it's the name of his favorite food Taro chips. When Nicole asks what they are, he explains that it is food from the root of the Taro plant. The girls and Pepito try them and like them. Meanwhile, the scarface man breaks into the professor's hut and steals what he is after. Elsewhere, Madeline notes that Taro is the boy on the magazine Pepito showed them earlier. Taro explains how he got on the cover of the magazine. Pepito interupts as he wants to hurry up and go surfing. Madeline and Taro tell him to calm down to which he retorts "Easy for you to say. When my parents get here my good times are over-forever." So Taro explains to Pepito and the girls how to surf. That night, Madeline, Pepito and the girls are having their first luau. However, none of them like the poi due to finding it disgusting. They then do a play about Pele. This leaves Pepito jealous of Taro. Meanwhile, the Scarfaced Man and his henchmen are spying on them because Taro knows the perfect spot to execute their plan. Professor Borea tells Miss Clavel that the plans Madeline recovered are for a device that can staert and control volcanic eruptions. The next day, The girls, Taro, and Pepito go swimming. They then go back to shore for lunch. Madeline and Taro then talk about Pele. Taro tells Madeline about a shrine inside the volcano. Madeline asks him to take them there. Taro agrees but tells them not to take anythinfg from the shrine or they will get cursed. A jealous Pepito dismmisses this causing him and Madeline to have a fight. Noticing Pepito's crush on Madeline, Taro tells Pepito he doesn't have to be jealous of him and tells Madeline that Pepito just wants her to like him. The group then sets off. The Scarface man and his henchmen follow them. They go inside and all except Pepito see Pele. Pepito takes a statue of Pele on his way out, angering Pele. On the way down, Pepito finds the Scarfaced Man's hat and insists he's here. Unfortaately, baboons appear and no one belives him. Madeline voices it by stating "Looks like monkey bites to me. Face it Pepito - the only bad hat around here is you!" Pepito asserts that is is the Scarfaced Man's hat but Madeline tells him "Forget about it - no one belives you." They go back to the beach only to not have a good time. Madeline asks Pepito if he took anything from Pele's shrine. Pepito lies by denying it but Madeline doesn't believe him. Sure enough, Madeline finds the statuette of Pele and, upon realizing that Pepito took it from the shrine, goes to return it. Pepito informs Miss Clavel when Professor Borea informs the group about the theft of his plans. Pepito goes after Madeline as the volcano erupts. In the volcano, Madeline sees the Scarfaced Man and his men and realize Pepito was right. The Scarfaced man's men chase her but Pepito rescue's her. Together, they stop the Scarfaced Man and reconcile. Later, everyone apologizes to Pepito for not beliving him. Trivia * This is '''currently the most recent tv or film production of Madeline. * Tahiti is the capital of French Polynesia, which is an overseas territory of France. It's located in the Pacific Ocean, almost completely on the other side of the world from Paris. Category:Article stubs Category:Films